


Ain't got your love

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Killian Jones first appeared at the Pan’s home both Baelfire and Peter were both young. But as the years progressed and the boy’s got older and understood their body better both boys became enamored with their live in baby sitter. At only fourteen both boys had experience but in different categories. Baelfire had only kissed one boy and that was a boy from his chemistry class. John Darling. Peter lost his virginity to his best friend Felix behind the bleachers during a soccer game. Neither of those meant anything to either boy. Both brothers wanted Killian and they were going to get him, even if it meant ruining the brother hood that they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_When Killian Jones first appeared at the Pan’s home both Baelfire and Peter were both young. But as the years progressed and the boy’s got older and understood their body better both boys became enamored with their live in baby sitter. At only fourteen both boys had experience but in different categories. Baelfire had only kissed one boy and that was a boy from his chemistry class. John Darling. Peter lost his virginity to his best friend Felix behind the bleachers during a soccer game. Neither of those meant anything to either boy. Both brothers wanted Killian and they were going to get him, even if it meant ruining the brother hood that they had._

 

 

It was Saturday, usually it was Killian’s day off but Milah and Rumple had to go to Spain for a ceremony. That left Killian alone to watch the boys.  

Killian was in the large living room, flipping through the channels. Peter was next to him feigning texting someone and Baelfire was near Killian’s legs reading a book. After flipping and not finding anything to watch Killian turned off the television. That alerted the boys that they would have his undivided attention. 

Baelfire quickly put the book down on the floor, hopping up and standing in front of Killian. He wore a smile the size of the moon on his face. This caused his brother to raise an eyebrow and Killian smiled. He always did adore Baelfire’s smiles. 

“I know you probably had plans today seeing as what today is so I suggest you let me take you out.” Baelfire said. His eyes never left Killian’s. It set in on Killian what Bae was talking about. Peter, not so much. 

“What are you talking about Bae?” Peter asked. He had dropped his phone on the couch and sat up. 

“Today is Killian’s eighteenth birthday.” Bae said happily. He rushed out of the room and came back moments later with a small blue box in his hands. He handed the box to Killian who immediately gave it back. 

“I can’t take this Baelfire.” Killian spoke softly. His eyes met with Bae’s who was beginning to tear up. Killian suddenly felt horrible. He reached forward and took the box out of Bae’s hands and began to open the box. What was inside made Killian’s eyes go wide; it was the watch that he had seen in the window a while back. He had been saving up ever since so he could get it. 

“Before you say anything I save up the money to get you this. I didn’t ask my parents.” Bae said. There was a low growl coming from Peter but everyone ignored it. Killian, too wrapped up with the happiness he was feeling pulled Bae into a strong embrace. He knew he wasn’t supposed to, well not like this anyway. He usually gave the boys a side hug. A full hug he never gave. Bae wrapped his arms around Killian, holding him tightly. 

The two stayed like that until Peter, who had gotten jealous pulled them apart. 

“Alright. That’s enough.” Peter said bitterly. He pulled his brother away from Killian. 

“What did you get Killian Peter? Or did you forget? Like you always do.” Bae asked. His eyes staying on Killian. 

“Bae. It’s fine if Peter forgot.” Killian looked at Peter who was blushing. Peter glared at his brother. He was not one to be undermined. Especially by him. 

Killian knew about Peter, and his sexual activities. He also knew about Peter’s attraction to him. Which when Peter moved slowly towards him and sat on his lap, he tried everything in his power to remove the young boy. Peter was a lot stronger than he looked. 

“Or I could make it up to you tonight? Privately of course.” Peter whispered in his ear. Killian blushed and it was Bae who removed his brother.

“That isn’t appropriate Peter. If mom and dad found out.” Bae scolded. 

“Mom and Dad wouldn’t care. They are hardly around.” 

“Boys. How about we all just go out for the day?” Killian suggested. He hated when they argued, even if it was tiny. He never had a brother that cared like they do and he didn’t want that to be ruined because of him. 

They turned at looked at Killian. Both nodding yes before running upstairs and changing their clothes. They both wanted to look nice for him. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was actually Killian that ended up picking out the day’s festivities. The two boys wouldn’t stop bickering about where to go. Peter wanted to go to the amusement park, There were rides there that Bae couldn’t ride because of his height and that would give Peter the perfect chance cozy up to Killian, even throw in a little scream or two to get him to hold him. Bae, on the other hand wanted to go the local fair. There were no rides to ride on and they could enjoy each other’s company. Peter hated the local fair. 

The boys had argued in the car the entire time and so Killian just decided that they would go to the zoo. 

“I’ve never seen a real penguin before.” Bae said as he looked into the exhibit. He was leaning on the railing. Killian kept telling him to back up before he fell in but the boy wouldn’t listen. Peter saw this as his chance to humiliate his brother. Peter slowly walked by, making sure that Killian wasn’t watching and pushed, or at least tried to push the other boy in. Killian had caught Bae before he fell and the force of their combined weights resulted in Bae falling on top of Killian. There was a moment of silence and suddenly Bae felt himself hardening. He had to hurry up and go. 

“Bae?” Killian called as he watched the younger man run away. Peter walked up beside Killian as he got up off the ground. A small smirk on his face. 

 

So the zoo turned out to be a bust. Bae was so embarrassed that he wanted to go home after it took Killian fifteen minutes to coax him out of the bathroom. The ride home was silent and as soon as Killian parked in the Pan’s driveway Bae was the first one out of the car. He ran up to his room and locked the door. He wouldn’t come back down until it was dinner time. Killian had made all of Bae’s favorites. He knew that the younger boy was feeling awful about earlier and embarrassed. He felt the boy’s erection on his leg but what the other didn’t know and was glad that he didn’t was Killian’s own. He knew he shouldn’t have these thoughts about these boys. Yes, both of them. He had to admit. They had become attractive to Killian and the constant flirting was not helping. Each boy had something that he looked for in a relationship. Each boy was special to him and he couldn’t let them know that. It was wrong to even think about it. 

“I don’t see why we have to have vegan meals.” Peter asked as he laid out the silver ware for dinner. Killian placed the food, Alfredo with Basil, Spicy Vegan Peanut Butter Tofu with Sriracha, Sumac Ginger Tofu with Quinoa, Broccoli & Mushrooms and for dessert Vegan Crimon Velveteen Cupcakes. All of Bae’s favorites. 

“Because, I know you pushed your brother and now he feels embarrassed. I want to make it up to him.” 

Peter stopped next to him. He dropped the remaining silverware on the table and pushed Killian against the wall. Despite his size Peter was very strong. Killian tried to push him off. But to no avail. Peter had his legs keeping the older man in place. His arm around Killian’s waist and the other wrapped in his hair. 

“I know you like us Killian. I saw your little display at the zoo today. You thought you covered yourself in time for no one to notice but I did. What I want to know is why for my brother? He’s a nerd. Not even that attractive and doesn’t know what he’s doing. I…” peter placed a kiss to Killian’s lips. It wasn’t anything like Killian had imaged kissing Peter would be like. He would often look at the boy’s lips and wonder. “Actually know what I’m doing.” 

He kissed Peter back. He wasn’t supposed to. It was wrong. If their parents found out it would be the end of him. 

The approaching footsteps drew Killian back to the situation at hand. He pushed Peter off of him and wiped his lips. 

“Sit down for dinner.” Killian demanded. Peter couldn’t keep the smirk of his face. Bae entered the dining room. His eyes red from crying. Killian sat at the table usually filled with five. Today only three. He took the seat opposite of both boys. He needed the distance, to collect his thoughts. 

“Bae I made all of your favorites to cheer you up.” 

“Thank you,” Bae muttered as he began to fill his plate. Peter started as well, not looking at Killian with a smile. 

He wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight. 

 

 

Killian had read the boys a bed time story before. They were ten when he first arrived and weren’t really into bed time stories. But tonight Bae requested a story and Killian obliged. 

As he sat on the edge of Bae’s bed. The boy wrapped snug in his covers his mind wandered. Bae never slept with a shirt on and he wanted to crawl into the bed with boy. 

_NO, stop it NOW!_  His thoughts screamed at him. 

“Killian?” Bae whispered. 

“Yes Bae?” 

“I’m going to do something and I don’t want you to freak out ok?” 

Killian was confused. Bae never asked his permission if he wanted to do something. Well because Bae never did anything. He usually sat in his room and read his books or played RPG games. 

“Sure Bae. Whatever it is….” He was cut off by lips on his. For the second time that night he was ambushed. Unlike Peter’s kiss, Bae’s was soft and not needy. 

Baelfire pulled back, blush covering his face. 

“Sorry Killian. I just had to do it. After today I felt…I like you Killian.” 

“Baelfire. This…I can’t.” 

“I know.” 

 

Killian laid awake in bed that night. Wondering what he was going to do about these feelings he have. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Pan’s wouldn’t be back in Storybrooke for another three days. There was a mess up with their passports and it would be awhile to sort it all out. So that meant that Killian would have to spend another three days with these feelings and the boys that are the cause of them. Killian cooked them breakfast, which always took longer because of Bae being Vegan he always had to cook one for Bae and one for Peter. Today though, Cooking seemed shorter than before and now he sat at the table with two fourteen year old boys, both of whom he kissed just yesterday. Bae and Peter kept their focus on Killian. He felt the heaviness of their stare and knew what he had to do. There was a boy in his class, a boy that has had a crush on Killian since he could remember and if maybe he gave the boy a chance these feelings would go away and if the boys saw that he was with someone then they would leave him alone. 

The doorbell rang. Killian got up and answered it. He could hear the boys mumbling to each other about who could be at the door at 7 in the morning. Killian opened the door, Will Scarlet stood there in his usual leather coat and jeans. 

“Hey there Killian. Didn’t expect to get a call from you.” Will drawled as he stepped in Killian’s personal space. Wrapping his arms around Killian’s waist. Will didn’t have a filter and he didn’t care much for personal space so he didn’t push Will away even though every voice in his head was telling him he needed to. 

“I thought I’d give you a chance.” Killian responded. “Come on. I cooked breakfast if you want anything.” 

Will nodded and followed Killian into the dining room. Peter and Bae’s eyes snapped forward at the sight of the stranger in the kitchen. Will took a seat next to Peter while Killian took his regular seat.  

“Who is this?” Peter asked. He looked at Killian with an evil glint in his eye. Killian turned away, he shouldn’t feel bad if the boys were upset about Will’s presence. He didn’t dare look at Bae. Unlike Peter Bae’s look would be his undoing. 

“Peter watch your tone when we have guest.” Killian scolded. Peter rolled his eyes, still watching Will. 

“I just want to know who this stranger is that is in my home. For all we know he could be a killer.” 

“He isn’t a killer Peter. This is Will. A boy from school.” 

“I’m also his boyfriend. So I think he wouldn’t bring me here if I were a killer now would he?” Will asked as he took a sip of orange juice. 

“Boyfriend?” Bae’s voice was tiny that the no one really heard him but Killian and that was only because he was sitting close to the boy. “You have a boyfriend?” 

There were tears, only Killian could see them and they nearly broke his heart. But he had to do this. He had to stir the boys away from him. 

“Bae.” 

“Can I be excused?” 

“Yes Bae.” 

Killian looked at the plate of food that sat untouched before him. Bae quickly ran out of the room. Peter followed not even bothering to ask to be excused. 

“Well that went well.” Will smiled staring at Killian


End file.
